Hunting Kagome
by Kasumii
Summary: An Inuyasha-Witch Hunter Robin Crossover: Kagome is suspected of being a witch. The STN-J are ordered to hunt her, but why? Robin has a jewel shard, and Dojima wants one too, and Miroku wants Dojima! What'll happen when Robin falls into the well?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **

** I don't own any of the characters of either Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

**I always wondered what would happen if Kagome was hunted by the STN-J for being a witch, so I decided to write a story about it. It's my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. **

**Prologue **

He sat back in his chair, an evil grin on his new face. Taking this man's life had been annoyingly easy. 'These humans. So weak and pathetic. The man died in a manner of seconds. An unfitting end for such a leader.' The man smirked as he looked in a small mirror, noticing his gray hair and wrinkles. His eyes narrowed a bit. 'In this time, I will have to adjust my strategies. This isn't like back then.' A sudden flash of memory invaded his consciousness. 

_The sky was dark with his miasma. Any human would perish in a manner of seconds, but this strange girl was not affected. It didn't matter to him. Sooner or later she would succumb to the dark poison, and die painfully. He watched with amusement as she pulled her bow, ready to strike his black heart. This human couldn't touch him, he was sure of that. She tried before, but only succeeded in weakening him for a short time. He watched as she shot her arrow, and rejoiced at the look of pure hatred on her face. 'The jewel will be tainted' he thought as the arrow drew closer to him. His smirk turned into surprise, however, when he saw the pink energy surrounding the arrow become larger, and whiter. He tried to dodge the arrow, but it was too late. The arrow hit its mark, rendering him unconscious. _

His eyes narrowed at the memory. 'They buried me, assuming I was dead. That dumb Miko.' he scoffed. 'She was using powers she only thought she had. She didn't know she only sealed me instead of killing me. How unfortunate for her._' He chuckled as he thought of the scheme_ that would feed him the power he hungered for, and bring him the revenge towards those he hated most, while putting the jewel into his hands, finally. The first phase was finished, and soon he would have that Miko and that hanyou protector of hers right where he wanted them. He chuckled as he stood, and walked to the units containing those he fed off of. The powerful ones in this time-witches. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome walked out of the well-house and looked up at the stars. 'They look much prettier in the past.' She sighed and looked down, dejectedly. 'The past. Where my biggest love, and my biggest heartbreak waits.' Kagome looked at the sky again, and sadly walked into her house. She tip-toed to her room so she wouldn't wake her sleeping family members. She reached the door to her room, and walked in. She threw her backpack in the corner, and dressed in her pajamas, happy that she could finally rest in her bed. Before she did, she took out a small mirror, and stared at the girl looking back. 

Her long, ebony hair reached the top of her thighs now. The thick, silky tresses still hung wildly without restraint. Kagome's reason for this was simple. She didn't want to bear more resemblance to Kikyo than she already did. Keeping her hair tied in a ponytail, or swept up would make her Kikyo's exact replica. Kagome didn't want that. It was bad enough looking like her. She didn't want her hairstyle too. Kagome looked at the ceiling, and flopped down on her bed. 'That isn't the main reason,' she admitted to herself. She picked up the mirror, staring at her face. Somewhere along the recent years, her girlish expression had been replaced by and older one. Her face had matured, and with each year she became more stunning. The face always staring back at her had slowly became Kikyo's. The only difference in the features were her eyes. Kagome's eyes still held fire, where Kikyo's had become ice. Kagome put the mirror away. 'He's always reminded. Even now, I know he loves me, but he is too pained remembering her to want to be with me. I will always remind him of her, and what should have been, but never was.' Kagome flinched inwardly as she recalled the first day he recoiled from her touch. From then on, he always looked through her, not at her. He ignored her. He didn't even follow her through the well anymore. Of course she still had some hope because he always acted jealously when Kouga was around, but after he left, he donned his mask of indifference. 'Like Sesshomaru.' She thought. She smiled at the comparison. Despite those two hating each other, they had teamed up a few times. Maybe there was some hope of a reconciliation left. She pulled the covers over her, tired of thinking. Tired of remembering. She drifted off to sleep, thinking again of the pain Inuyasha must bear. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she slumbered. 

"Kagome." 

Kagome shot up in her bed. She narrowed her eyes, and cautiously moved toward her window. There was a man in modern clothing and long, black, billowing hair. Her eyes widened. 

"It can't be," she muttered under her breath. The man just gave her an wicked grin. Running out of her room and down the stairs, she came to the front door. She slowly opened it, and stepped out into the moonlight. 

"You." She stated, coldly. "I killed you once before, I'll do it again." The man gave her another evil grin, his eyes daring her to take his life again. 

"Naraku, I'll sent you back to hell!" She shouted as she pointed two fingers at him. A bright pink blast tore from her fingertips, ripping through Naraku's body like a warm knife through butter. He only smiled as blast consumed him. A second later, it was over. When the light faded, Kagome walked over to the spot where Naraku stood. For a minute, she wondered if it were a dream, and she was sleepwalking. She knew it wasn't, however, when she reached down and picked up a stick with a piece of hair wound around it. She hurried to her house to collect her things. 'No rest tonight,' she thought as she hopped back through the well, hurrying to Inuyasha and the others to tell them the bad news. Naraku was still alive, somehow. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Michael, play that footage again," a tall, dark-haired man commanded. A blonde-haired man with glasses nodded and played the footage on his computer. 

On the tape they saw a beautiful woman send a large amount of pink energy at a man, and kill him. 

"Wow. That's some witch-power," A younger man commented. 

"Headquarters labeled her top priority. They told us to drop everything and hunt this witch. She must be very powerful." 

A poised brunette in a business suit walked closer to her colleagues. "What information do we have on her?" She asked. 

"This is strange," the man they called Michael began. "Her family aren't seeds. There are no witch powers in her line. Her grandfather is supposed to have spiritual powers of some sort, but Solomon tested him years ago, being suspicious, and genetic evidence shows that he doesn't have any. We have no genetic information on this witch, and we have no background information on this witch except that her first name is Kagome, and she lives at a Shrine. We just got this information this morning, along with the surveillance video. I haven't had a chance to do any background information on her yet." 

The tall, dark-haired man silently turned, and started to walk away. 

"Amon?" A young blonde girl dressed in black whispered, as if asking a question. The dark-haired man turned and stared at her over his shoulder. 

"Robin, stay here," he said emotionlessly as he walked out of the room, feeling something would be different about this hunt..

_Chapter 1 in a few days..._


	2. Bullets and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

**Thanks for the review. I hope to update at least every two days. I think this is one of the first Witch Hunter Robin-Inuyasha fanfics. I wanted to be unique. ^_^ Any suggestions or questions or things I overlooked would be appreciated. Thanks! **

Chapter 1

Inuyasha spent a sleepless night, and half the day in a tree outside of Kaede's hut, wondering what course of action to take next. He smirked. In the old days, he would just rush into a battle blindly, relying on brute strength to bring him to victory. But he knew this was different. The few times he fought with Naraku, he didn't have much of a strategy, and mostly, reluctant to admit it, even to himself, got beaten. This time he wanted to think things through. Surprisingly, the others left him alone most of the day, probably talking amongst themselves about what sort of action to take. It seemed that they wanted to be careful. The sun was setting now, and stars were beginning to show their twinkling bodies. Inuyasha heard small footsteps coming toward him. Her footsteps. The one who captured his heart, and haunted his soul. The one person he loved more than anything, but the one person he could never let get any closer to him. She defeated Naraku a year ago, when he had failed. Even Sesshomaru barely touched Naraku before he sent the demon lord sprawling into unconsciousness beside Kouga, Sango and Miroku. Kagome was growing more powerful as the months went by, which frightened him, but not in the way one would think. He was afraid that she wouldn't need him to protect her anymore, and when her power became greater than his, she would leave him, and find the rest of the jewel shards on her own, thinking he was a weak pest she had to protect for memory's sake. He needed to brace his heart against that day, knowing another heartbreak like this could really kill him, so he did the only thing he could do. He slowly tried to push her away these past few years. He heard her footsteps come closer, and he jumped out of the tree, forgetting his thoughts.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned. He jumped down and walked toward her.

"We need to talk about what to do now that Naraku is alive," he said, not stopping as he walked by her. He didn't let his eyes meet hers, but he did drink in her radiant beauty as she stood there, looking so fragile in the sunset's fading glow. He wanted to make a lovely memory of her, knowing the day would come when all he had were memories. He noticed the hurt look on her face as he passed her, but kept the indifference plastered to his face. Her pain cut him deeper than any sword ever did.

Kagome's world felt as if it crashed around her feet as he passed her, emotionless. She stood there, minutes after he left, memorizing his expression against her will. He was trying to tell her he didn't care about her anymore. 'My face brings back too many bittersweet memories for him, so he can't bring himself to look at me,' she thought to herself. She became angry as her tears fell, and she ran towards the well, not caring at that moment about Naraku, demons or the even the shard she was destined to protect. In that instant, she wasn't the powerful warrior priestess of legend. She was only a heartsick girl, running from the cruel heartbreak inflicted on her from the boy she loved most.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Amon and Robin sat in silence on a hill overlooking the shrine where Kagome lived. They watched for the girl, but they only saw a teen-age boy with long, black hair, an old man in priest garb, and a woman. They were about to leave for the day, when they saw the girl on the video. She came bursting out of the well-house, running for a large tree in the middle of the shrine, and threw herself on the ground, as if the earth shattered around her. Robin noticed this, and was sad for the girl, wishing things didn't have to be like this. Wishing she didn't have to hunt the woman so obviously in distress. Kagome's pain didn't affect Amon however, and he gave orders into his mouthpiece to the rest of the members.

"Karasuma, Sakaki and Dojima, wait on the steps to the shrine and back us up if we need it. Robin and I will attack from the well-house."

"Got it," Karasuma answered. Robin donned her glasses, in case her power was needed, knowing better than to share her recent thoughts about the girl with Amon. Amon readied his orbo gun, and they crept in the shadows until they came to the side of the well-house. It was dusk now, and they were hidden by the shadow of the building. 

Kagome sat up, her miko powers awakening. Someone was watching her. She turned toward the well house.

"Who's there?" She asked the twilight, a bit nervously. Amon walked out of the darkness, aiming his gun at her.

"We're here to hunt you, witch." He said, staring coldly into her eyes, a green flash coming from his gun.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

When Inuyasha arrived at the hut, he turned and saw Kagome was no where. He picked up her scent, which was mixed with tears. Muttering under his breath, he raced for the well house. When he reached her side of the well, he caught a number of unfamiliar human scents. He jumped out of the well, and heard a man's deep voice say something about a witch. He heard a loud crack, and saw a Kagome try to dodge a green flash, but the green thing had grazed her shoulder.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he went to her, and stood in front of her, his fangs bared at the intruders.

"Do you have a death-wish!" Inuyasha barked. "You better be glad you didn't hurt her, or I would tear you to pieces!"

Inuyasha's outburst didn't affect Amon, who instead of retorting, cocked his gun again, and shot at the man in front of him. Inuyasha smirked, and blocked with Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt them, they are only human, please," he heard Kagome say, behind him. 

"Keh, don't you think I know that?! I'm not stupid!"

"What do you want? Why did you call me a witch?" Kagome asked as she glared at the tall man and the blonde woman in black.

"We have orders to hunt you and take you into headquarters," was the only explanation Amon gave her, thinking to himself that he didn't have to explain himself to anyone, least of all, a witch he was hunting. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson with my claws. You're too weak for my sword," Inuyasha smirked again, thinking about how easy it would be to send these two running for their lives. Amon quickly shot another bullet at Inuyasha, his face remained expressionless, until his eyes widened after seeing the bullet ricochet off the man's clothing. Robin gasped in surprise as Inuyasha hit Amon in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Keh, pathetic humans. You want some too?!" Inuyasha growled at Robin. Suddenly, Inuyasha saw a bright light, and he was consumed in flames. He looked at surprise at the creepy girl with the determined frown. The flames were coming from her. He glared at her, wondering how this human had so much power. I didn't matter, she couldn't hurt him with this pathetic attack. Robin took a step back when she saw her fire wasn't hurting this strange man one bit, and he was actually grinning at her, mocking her! More determined, and angry than ever, she sent all of her energy hurling at him, hoping it was enough to keep the man at bay.

"Is that all you got? Kagome's matches burn me worse than this!" Inuyasha scoffed as he took a step toward her. 

_BANG! _

Inuyasha turned as he saw Kagome fall, unconscious. Robin also lost her concentration when she heard the noise, and fell to her knees, dizzy, not accustomed to using so much power. Inuyasha, free of the fire, came to Kagome's side the same time a dark-haired teenager did. Inuyasha knew he couldn't pick Kagome up because his robe was smoking, and hot to the touch. He didn't want to burn her.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Souta yelled, furious. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's mother and grandfather as well, both fuming with anger.

"Souta, take Kagome to the well. I'll be there in a moment. You go with her! Protect her!" He commanded her family. He grinned at the two women and teenage boy before him. "You better hope Kagome isn't seriously hurt." Inuyasha snapped, drawing his claws to his chest, ready to show no mercy. But as the thought of killing crossed his mind, he Kagome's voice echo in his head. "No Inuyasha! They are humans and I'll be fine!" He was a bit taken aback, but complied. He rushed to the people, and knocked them out cold before he walked over to the blonde who set him on fire. She was holding her head as if in pain. He grabbed her by the neck and stood her up to face him.

"Who are you?!" He snarled. "Why do you want Kagome. Did Naraku send you?" Robin stared back at him, and took a sharp intake of breath. What was this thing? He had what appeared to be dog ears or cat ears on his head. He also had unusually long, silver hair.

"Answer me!!" 

Robin's glasses had fallen off, so she couldn't use her fire power. She didn't know if she was immune to her fire, and she knew this strange creature was. She knew she would torch herself if she tried to torch him, so she stared back into his eyes, and meekly answered his questions. "I hunt witches. What kind of witch are you?"

"I'm not a witch, stupid, I'm a demon!"

"Aren't they the same?" she asked quietly, obviously confused.

"I'm the one asking the questions! Now why do you want Kagome? And where is Naraku?" Inuyasha growled, shaking the girl a bit as she dangled.

"Her powers have awakened, and we know she killed a man. We are here to take her before she kills anyone else. We were sent by headquarters. I've never heard of a Naruaku before, what is it?" Robin answered, and asked, still looking at the strange creature before her. A demon? Her head began to swim. This was all too much. She went limp, and passed out from the exertion.

"Weak humans," Inuyasha muttered as he dropped her to the ground, bolting towards the well house. Kagome was still unconscious, but he knew she couldn't stay here with people looking for her. He examined the wound. It went deep in her flesh, above her collarbone, through the top of her shoulder. Suddenly, a bright pink light emanated from the wound. Kagome's family watched in awe as the green bullet spun itself out of the wound, and fell to the ground. The wound healed itself as Kagome awoke. 

"I told you I'd be okay, didn't I?" She sat up and felt her shoulder. Not even a scar remained. Inuyasha watched in amazement. 'My body doesn't even heal that fast!' he thought as he picked her up, bridal style. 'I'll have to ask her about that mind thing too, but later.' 

"We have to go back through the well before these people wake up. I don't want to have to kill them, and I don't want you to handle them right now." Inuyasha stated, more like a demand. Kagome sighed.

"Mom, I think you, Souta and Grandfather will be okay here. These people aren't bad people, and I don't think they will hurt you. I got the feeling the girl in black didn't want to hurt me, so you should be okay." Kagome told her family. Her mother nodded, happy for once that her daughter was retreating through the well. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the past once again.

_Author's note: Kinda sleepy writing this, so don't be too harsh if it isn't great. ^_^ _


	3. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

If anyone has questions, I'll post them here.

**UltaAnimeFangurl2004 **

**Does the WHR gang only think witches are real? **

Amon knows of demons, but Robin only knows of witches. In the future in my story, there aren't many demons left. Only the strongest are around, and they blend in with the humans, so not many people know of them. 

**Thanks for the comments and the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! **

**Family Ties**

Amon opened his eyes and took in the scene before him. His whole crew was passed out on the ground. Even Robin had not prevailed against the witch they were supposed to hunt, and her strange protector. Amon drew himself to his feet, rubbing his jaw. He knew that if he were any ordinary man, his jaw would have been broken instead of just throbbing. He watched as the others slowly roused themselves. Dojima and Karasuma brought themselves to their knees, holding their stomachs and trying to catch their breath. Sakaki was rubbing the back of his head with one arm, while cradling the other. Robin, fully conscious now, sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, trying to focus on what just happened.

"Is everyone okay?" Amon asked as he extended a hand to Robin to help her up. There were a few moans and groans, but everyone stood. Amon watched Sakaki as he held his wrist.

"I think it's broke," was all the boy said. Dojima looked at his wrist.

"It'll be okay. You're always hurting something," she said, a cheerful glint in her eyes, as she tousled his hair. Sakaki glared back, and swatted her hand away, but was relieved when he noticed he could move his wrist.

"I guess it's okay after all, sorry guys," he said. Karasuma looked around, now fully aware and cocked her gun. She ran into the well house, Sakaki on her heels. Karasuma wanted to finish the job, and Sakaki wanted revenge for being knocked out. Dojima just stood there, looking bored.

"I should be at home asleep now," she yawned.

"Amon? Shouldn't we go after them?" Robin quietly asked, ignoring Dojima. Amon put his gun away. 

"They aren't there." He told her as Karasuma and Sakaki came back. Both held a determined and angry expression. On Sakaki's head was a piece of paper. He reached up and grabbed it and looked at it. "That old man thought I was evil, so he put this on my head! He said it was a spell or something." Dojima snickered at him.

Karasuma walked up to Amon and the others, ignoring Sakaki.

"We didn't find them. The only people there were the woman, the boy and the old man. They didn't tell us anything when we asked them. I think we should search the perimeters. They couldn't have gone far."

"No, we will continue in the morning. We won't find them tonight. It's late. Everyone should go home and rest to get ready for tomorrow."

"But Amon! I think we should-"Sakaki started, but was cut off by an angry glare from Amon. "Good. Home. Got it." 

Karasuma stared at Amon, not agreeing with his decision, but obeyed his command. He was her boss after all, and she wasn't going to question him. 

"Michael," Amon spoke into his mouth piece. "See what else you can find about this girl."

"Gotcha," Michael replied.

Amon turned and strode to his car, a bit annoyed that it took Robin a minute longer to reach the car. When she finally arrived, she looked at the window, silent. 'That creature wasn't affected by my fire. That hasn't happened before.' She thought, wondering about the whole incident.

"Amon, that creature that we fought told me he was a demon. I know demons used to roam the earth, but I thought they were all extinct now. The only demons I know of are witches. Are demons more powerful than witches?" Amon stared ahead, hands on the wheel of his car.

"There are very few demons in the world now. At one time, there were many. There are many classes of demons, but the ones that look like men are usually the most powerful ones."

"This demon had ears on his head. What kind of demon was he?" Robin questioned, still a bit confused.

"He was probably a half-demon. His mother or father was probably human." Amon answered. 'Dog ears? It has to be Inuyasha.' He thought to himself.

"What's a Naraku?"

Amon stiffened visibly, and narrowed his eyes. He knew that name. He turned to Robin.

"How do you know that name?"

"That demon asked if we were sent by him," Robin watched Amon. "Do you know anything about all of this?"

"I'm not sure," Amon answered coldly, reluctant to let Robin in on anything he knew. They arrived at the office, and Amon stopped to let Robin out.

"Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Amon said as he drove off. Robin stood there, wondering about his behavior. She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a shiny, pink sliver of crystal. She had picked it up on the way back to Amon's car. It was lying there, glittering in the moonlight, almost beckoning her. She put it back in her pocket and donned her helmet. She hopped on her vespa and drove to her apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Amon sped through the countryside, his mind a jumbled mess. He knew the name of Naraku. He knew who the demon was, and how evil he was. Why had Inuyasha asked about Naraku? Was that demon still alive somewhere? He had more to worry about than witches if Naraku was still alive.

Amon came to a set of elaborate gates. He didn't know much about the priestess and Inuyasha, but he knew a bit. He also knew where to get the information he lacked. He came up to a box with numbers on it, and pushed in his access code. It was five years since he last used it, and he was surprised when the gates opened smoothly, and he continued down a long road. Five minutes later, he came to the steps of an enormous castle.

"Amon."

Amon turned at the sound of his name. A man came out of the shadows giving him an emotionless look. Amon looked back at him with equal lack of emotion.

"Grandmother told me of a priestess once who could pass through a well into the past. What do you know of it?" Amon asked.

The man just stood there indifferently, and started up his steps. He looked over his shoulder at Amon.

"Follow me." 

Amon followed the man through the castle. They walked until they came to a large room. The man motioned for Amon to sit, and then did the same.

"Why do you ask these questions?" The man across from him asked.

"I was sent on a mission to hunt a woman named Kagome. She killed a man with her power, and headquarters wanted her hunted. We didn't capture her because Inuyasha rescued her. Why didn't you tell me that priestess's name was Kagome?" The man stared at Amon. He didn't say anything for a while, and the silence was broken by a woman's voice.

"Amon? It's about time you came to see us again!" Amon gazed at the woman, and smiled a bit. He stood as he allowed the woman to hug him, and he hugged her back. 

"He came to learn more of Kagome, my dear." The man said to his wife, still expressionless. He saw her beautiful magenta eyes snap.

"Sesshomaru, can't you be happy that your grandson has come to visit us? It's been five years!" She turned to Amon. "And you too! Of all of our children and grandchildren, you are the only one who can be as cold as your grandfather!" She watched the two of them, and they didn't say a thing, but only stared at her. She sighed, knowing it was useless. "What do you want to know of Kagome?"

"Tell me all you know grandmother."

"It's a long story. I'll have the servants bring some tea."

**Author's note: I thought it would be cool to have Amon as a relative of Sesshomaru. When I first saw Witch Hunter Robin, he reminded me of Sess. Yes, I like to do the unexpected. ^_^ **


	4. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been very busy, and this is tornado season where I live, so it's hard dodging tornados and writing too. ^_^

** Questions and answers: **

** UltaAnimeFangurl2004 **

** O.o They'll be related? Lol I guess they are similiar. One question though. Wouldn't Amon be a little demon? When I first saw Amon I thought he was like Aoshi in Rurouni Kenshin. ^_^ Wellz updatez soonz! **

Background. Amon is about a quarter demon in this story. I got the idea from watching WHR episode 6, "Raindrops" Amon, Robin and Karasuma are investigating why a woman died from a car accident, and Amon says something along the lines of "Humans die so easily" or something like that. It reminded me of something Sesshomaru would say. Sesshomaru married a human, (guess who? To be revealed later….not who you would think though…) and she bore a son. When Kagome completed the jewel, she fulfilled everyone's wish, and this human was turned to youkai because Sess didn't want to be without her, but her first son was still half-demon…Amon's and Nagira's father…..(maybe why Nagira likes that white fluffy coat so much???) So Amon is more witch than demon, but has a human's life span. I hope that answered that question. If not, question away. ^_^ I love everyone asking questions. It makes me think more about how the story goes. 

**Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter 3 Down the Rabbit Hole**

Inuyasha carried Kagome through the well, and sat her down on the other side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A concerned Inuyasha asked, looking deep into the miko's eyes, still carrying her bridal style. 

"I'm fine," she said cheerfully, staring back into the amber pools. "They didn't hurt me too much. I don't even feel any pain anywhere."

"Lucky for them," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome snuggled into his chest.

"I'm happy you care so much, Inuyasha," she murmured. Inuyasha blushed a bit before abruptly putting her down. He couldn't let her get to close. She looked at him with questioning eyes, mixed with pain. 

"I'll take you to Kaede's hut, and then I'll go back and finish those losers off," Inuyasha growled, one hand on Tessaiga. Kagome sighed.

"They are only humans, and they didn't hurt me, so if we leave them alone, they may go away. I don't want you hurting them." Kagome said as she began to walk toward the village.

"Keh. They tried to kill you and you don't want anything done about it? You're dumber than you look," he insulted, and turned his back on her, crossing his arms. Kagome smirked as she walked away, and tried the new miko power she knew existed.

'Oswari!' she thought, and Inuyasha heard it in his mind as he plummeted to the ground. Kagome kept walking, happy she learned a new power, while Inuyasha cursed her. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha dashed toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning around, making her face him.

"What was that for wench, and how did you do that!" He demanded.

"Get your claws off me!" Kagome screamed, but Inuyasha smirked and pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm still stronger than you, and if you tell me to sit, you'll go down with me. Now answer my question!" Inuyasha demanded as he embraced the woman he loved. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair, and he could see the silky tresses in the moonlight. He expected Kagome to try to wiggle out of his arms, but to his surprise, she snuggled in closer, and embraced him back.

"It's a new power of mine. I used it when those people attacked me to tell you not to hurt them. I also used it a minute ago." Kagome sighed. "Why do you hate me Inuyasha? Do I remind you so much of Kikyo that you can't bear to look at me?" Kagome pulled back, and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He gazed into hers, for what seemed like an eternity. Sure, she looked like Kikyo, but she wasn't Kikyo, and Inuyasha knew that. Despite what his head was telling him about keeping Kagome at a distance, he knew that he loved the woman before him. He noticed Kagome's eyes were sad, and she looked away. She pulled out of his embrace, and started to walk down the path to the village. He knew he hurt her by not answering, but he was afraid to admit his feelings to her. He was about to catch up with her when a bright flash came from the clearing where the well was. Kagome stiffened, as did Inuyasha.

"I smell the scent of demons and humans," Inuyasha said.

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome whispered, as they both ran for the well. They made it to the clearing, and spotted ashes in the form of a large bug. Inuyasha pulled out his tessaiga, pointing it at the women who stood before them.

"Why are you here!" Inuyasha screamed. "You'll pay for what you did to Kagome! Where are the others!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Robin pulled up to her apartment building, still pondering the small sliver of crystal in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and examined it. She didn't notice when Dojima pulled up beside her in her car.

"Hey Robin, what's that? It's so pretty. Where did you get it?" Dojima asked. Robin stared at the small crystal, and answered Dojima without looking at her.

"I found it on the ground where that girl fell when we shot her. Maybe it's hers."

"Hey Robin, lets go back there and see if we can find some more. I bet it'll make a pretty necklace. Hop in! Come on!" Dojima demanded cheerfully. Robin was uneasy. This didn't look like an ordinary jewel. Dojima noticed Robin's hesitation, and added, "Hey, maybe we'll find the witch and that strange guy with the long hair. Come on, it isn't that late!" Robin nodded, and put her vespa in its parking space. She sat down in Dojima's car, and they headed toward the shrine where they were only an hour earlier. Maybe Robin would find some clue about the strange demon, and why he was immune to her fire power. Robin quietly looked out the window.

"I wonder if there are any more pieces of that crystal anywhere. It is really pretty, and an odd color. Do you think it belongs to the witch? Do you think we should tell Amon about it?" Dojima asked as she drove through the streets. 

"I don't know. I probably should tell Amon about it, but I didn't. I want to investigate that well house. The witch and the demon went in there, but disappeared. It would be nice to know what happened." Dojima yawned, bored of all the talk of work. She parked a block from the shrine, and the two got out of the car and started walking carefully toward the shrine. The last thing they wanted was a confrontation with the family. The stealthily walked up the steps, and saw that everything was dark. The family was probably asleep. Robin and Dojima crept into the dark well-house. Dojima was instantly disappointed.

"How boring. You would think there would be something better in her. There is only a musty old well. I don't even see anymore of those pretty jewels. What a waste of time, let's go."

"Wait a minute. There is a ladder into the well. Perhaps there is a trap door of some kind." Robin suggested. Dojima's interest was piqued.

"Okay, we may find something." Dojima climbed down the ladder first, and examined the bottom.

"I don't see anything but dirt." She said as she dusted off her hands, and watched as Robin descended the ladder. Robin brought her feet down on the floor of the well, and instantly, the world around her started spinning. Dojima held on to Robin so that she wouldn't fall. They both felt like they were in a tornado, swirling, but in an instant it was over. 

"Where did the ladder go? Why is this vine here?" Dojima asked Robin as Robin started to climb the vine. Dojima looked at the vine distastefully, but started to climb it as well. Robin was not ready for the sight that assailed her. The stars were brighter than she had ever seen. She was in an open pasture, surrounded by trees. 

"Ewww. This vine is slippery. I prefer the ladder." Dojima said as she pulled herself from the well. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But it is very beautiful."

"Yes it is, but I'd rather be home," Dojima stated as she dusted her clothes off. Suddenly, through the trees came an enormous bug creature. It stood about fifteen feet high, and appeared to be a giant beetle of some kind. In its enormous red eyes, it held a gleam of greed. Large fangs protruded from its mouth, and it spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Jewel shards, you have some. Give them to me!" It descended on them quickly, and Robin reached for her glasses. She quickly put them on while Dojima stood behind her, almost cowering.

"What is that…thing?" She said in a small voice. "I left my orbo gun in the car!" Robin quickly toasted the large insect, and it was no longer a threat. All that was left was ashes in the shape of a bug.

"Why are you here!" They turned toward the shout in the darkness. "You'll pay for what you did to Kagome! Where are the others!" Robin noticed this was the same creature, the demon, she had fought earlier. And the witch she was supposed to hunt was with him. She was surprised to find that the girl was okay. Dojima and Robin stood, rooted to their spots, while the four of them stared, waiting for something to happen.


	5. Fireside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter 4

Inuyasha, Kagome, Robin and Dojima stared at each other, only a few yards stood between them.

"How did you get here! Answer me!" Inuyasha shouted angrily again, holding the transformed tessaiga in his fighting stance.

"The jewel shard," Kagome whispered. 'They found the jewel shard, and used it to get here, and telling by the look on their faces, it was accidental. These girls mean no harm to us. The jewel shard is still pure, and untainted. If they were evil, the shard would be evil.' Kagome thought all of this while Inuyasha was shouting threats to the frightened girls.

"Let me handle this Inuyasha. Back off, they don't mean us any harm," Kagome commanded Inuyasha as he gave her a glance, a mixture of surprise, questioning and anger. Inuyasha put his sword in its sheath, turned his back in Inuyasha style, and crossed his arms.

"Keh, fine, do what you want. Don't expect me to save you when that girl fries you to a crisp," he said indifferently, his ears twitching. Kagome ignored Inuyasha, and proceeded.

"Did you use the jewel shard to get here?" she asked, wanting to test her theory. She needed to know if it was accidental or intended that they were here.

"The what?" The girl in black answered. "Is this what you mean?" she asked as she pulled the pink shard from her pocket. Kagome started to walk to them, but Robin frowned, and sent a warning flame toward Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up immediately, and ran toward her with his claws.

"That does it! I'm tired of messing with you people. Human or not, I'll put an end to this!"

"Oswari!"

_Plunk! _

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha, lying on the ground, and looked toward the girls. "It's okay. We won't harm you. We just have a few questions, and it would be easier to talk in the village than to stay out here and get attacked by another demon."

Robin watched her warily, while Dojima watched her in awe.

"So you just say one word and your boyfriend falls to the ground. Nice. Wish I had that sort of power with my boyfriends. Robin, I'm tired and hungry, and I don't think she will hurt us. Let's go to this, um, village. I've had too much excitement for one night. Which way is this village?" Dojima asked, and started walking toward Kagome.

"We need to go home. How do we go home?" Robin asked, ignoring Dojima. Kagome placed her hands together and closed her eyes. Robin watched as the jewel shard from her pocket flew toward a jewel around the woman's neck. Kagome smiled when she was finished. 

"Can't go home yet. You'll have to come with us, and after you answer our questions, I'll let you go home. Deal?"

Robin narrowed her eyes, and said in a soft, emotionless voice. "I never trust a witch."

"I'm not a witch. I'm a miko. Big difference."

"A priestess? That would make you a pagan. I don't trust pagans either." Robin answered. Kagome frowned, but then smiled.

"Suit yourself. You can stay here, or you can come with us and we will tell you all you want to know about where you are and how you got here," Kagome turned to a small boulder, and unleashed her miko power on it. The stone disintegrated. "I could have killed you by now if I wanted to." Robin's eyes widened and she realized the woman was right. Still wary, she walked up to the woman, and nodded. Kagome, Inuyasha, Dojima and Robin walked down the path to the village, quietly. None of them talked, until they came to the village.

"Wow. This looks old. Where are we?" Dojima asked.

"Sengoku Jidai…about 500 years in the past," Kagome explained. Dojima laughed. "No, really, where are we?" Kagome and the others just stared at her, and she quit laughing. They walked into Kaede's hut, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku were huddled around the fire. Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku were sleeping in the corner together, while Sango, Miroku and Kaede were deep in quiet conversation. They all looked up when Kagome and Inuyasha entered with Robin and Dojima.

"Child, who have ye brought?" Kaede asked as she looked at the visitors through her good eye. Before they could answer, Miroku was at Dojima's and Robin's side.

"I have never laid eyes on such beautiful women," he said as he grabbed their hands. "Please do me the honor of bearing my children!" Dojima giggled, while Robin burnt his fingers. Sango stood up, angry, and walked through the door. Miroku didn't notice, however, and sat next to Dojima near the fire. Kagome's eyes snapped.

"Aren't you going after your fiancée, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Who? Oh, Sango? She'll cool down in a bit and come back. She always does." The women in the hut looked angrily at him. Inuyasha and Shippo called him a jerk. He tried to whisper something in Dojima's ear, but she slapped him, and moved to the other side of the room.

"Kaede, these are people from my time. They are…what are you're names? I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha-"she was cut off by a squeal. Dojima ran over to Inuyasha.

"I didn't notice those cute ears!" She shrieked and felt his ears, much to his dismay. Kagome chuckled to herself, and Inuyasha slapped Dojima's hands away.

"I'm not some dog you can pet idiot!" He screamed as he walked out the door, and onto the roof. Dojima stood there, happy, and sat back down.

"Those ears were so cute! What is that guy anyway? Is he part dog or something?" Dojima asked, and they all heard Inuyasha shout," Shut up you idiot!"

Even Robin started to chuckle at this. Kagome continued to introduce everyone, and started with their story of their adventures that began six years earlier. When she was finished, Robin's and Dojima's questions were answered, and they began their stories. When they finished, Miroku had one question.

"You hunt witches, but you, Robin, are a craft-user. What makes you different from the witches you hunt?"

"I don't let my power corrupt me, and I use it for good. I am not a witch, but I am a craft-user." Robin answered. Miroku stared into the fire.

"I don't understand, but of course, I am from this time, and the future is probably different. To me, this would be the same as a demon hunting other demons and killing them. It just seems like betrayal to me. What do you do with the witches you hunt?"

"We shoot them with an anti-witch power called orbo. It renders them powerless while the factory takes them away." Robin answered.

"What is the factory, and what do they do?" Miroku asked. 

"I'm not sure," was all Robin said, as she watched the fire. Kagome told the others of the young girl's power and of the encounter the night before. This weighed on Miroku's mind. This attack and Naraku's prescense in the future were too much of a coincidence.

"So, you think Kagome is a witch?"

"Yes. We have video that shows her killing a man. We were ordered to hunt her and bring her in." Kagome stood up and stretched. 

"It is late. Maybe we should talk about the rest of this in the morning." Kagome suggested, and Kaede and Miroku nodded. Dojima was already dozing against the wall. Miroku brought a blanket and covered her up, watching her sleeping face. "Absolutely beautiful. I've never seen hair this color, or anyone this beautiful," he whispered as he sat beside her, and closed his eyes. Kagome fumed, but found a blanket for Robin.

"We can't stay here. We have to work in the morning." Robin informed Kagome. Kagome nodded. "We still have a few questions, but I'll probably take you home in the morning. Just sleep for now. It's been a long night." Kagome looked towards the door, hoping Sango was okay. Kagome resolved to go looking for her when everyone was tucked in for the night. 

Kagome walked outside, and noticed Inuyasha in his tree. "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want." He asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if you were asleep. Do you think we should go looking for Sango?"

"She's fine. She's strong; she can take care of herself. She probably just needs to be alone to think about things." Inuyasha said as Kagome walked to the base of his tree, and sat with her back resting against it. Before she knew it, she was dozing off under the stars, and under the careful watch of the one who stole her heart.


	6. Battles of Hearth and Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! There may be questions after this chapter, so don't hesitate to ask anything you don't understand. ****^_^ **

**Chapter 4 **

** Battles of Heart and Strength **

Sango strode through the forest in the darkness, angrily. She was supposed to be Miroku's fiancée, his intended. Soon she was supposed to be his wife. He told her he loved her, but he went chasing after every beautiful woman that came within ten feet of him. Naraku was defeated about a year ago, and Miroku's wind tunnel closed up. Miroku wanted to make Sango his wife then, but she held back after finding him with a village girl. She ran into the forest then, seeking refuge, and seeking time to think about what to do next. She resolved to wait to become his wife, and see if he would change his lecherous ways for her, but time and time again, he failed her. Tonight was the final straw. She would tell him in the morning that she didn't wish to be anyone's wife. She could live happily now that she had her brother returned to her. She remembered that day clearly.

_After Naraku was defeated, Sango clung to her dead brother. She turned and watched as the only person who could save him started to walk away from the fight. A fight that he had fought so valiantly. Sango stood up, angry, frightened, and with nothing to lose. _

_"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she positioned her boomerang in attack mode. If he didn't comply with her wishes, she would fight him to the death. He turned and looked at her curiously over his shoulder. She walked up to him, tears in her eyes. "Please bring my brother back! I know you can use your tensaiga, please!" Sesshomaru turned his head forward again, and continued walking. _

_"Sesshomaru! Don't turn your back on me!" and with that, she threw her boomerang, barely missing him. He was next to her in a moment, raising his sword to finish her off. She grabbed her sword, and the two fought, Sango matching Sesshomaru's skill, move for move. This surprised Sesshomaru, but he didn't show it. Finally, her energy drained, only being a human, and he knocked her backwards, her sword turning somersaults in the air. He sheathed his, and dashed to her, grabbing her by the throat and dangling her above ground. _

_"Worthless human. Did you think you could fight me and win?" He raised his poisonous claws, ready for the death strike, and he looked into the eyes of his prey. She stared back at him with anger and longing for death in her eyes. She wanted him to kill her. _

_"Why do you not fear me?" He questioned in a calm voice. _

_"Just shut up and do it if you are going to!" she hissed, daring him even further. "Either kill me or save my brother!" Sesshomaru looked toward Kohaku, and noticed Rin there, crying over him. His tensaiga started to throb, and Sesshomaru looked at the woman exterminator. He dropped her and walked to the dying boy, as the others were rousing. He slashed the underworld demons, and walked away, without a backwards glance to any of them, Rin and Jaken following him. _

Sango sat on the back of a small creek, hugging her knees to her chest. She was grateful to the demon lord, but when she turned to tell him, he was gone. 

It was strange, but she knew he lingered nearby somewhere. She was a demon exterminator, and trained to sense youkai. More than once when she was alone, pondering what course of action to take, what path to lead her life on, she felt the demon lord somewhere near, but when she sought him, he vanished. After a while, he didn't frighten her anymore, but she always wondered why he was near. 

"I know you are here, and I know you have been near me for a while now. I know that you follow me…and I know that you protect me." Sango whispered into the night, remembering an occasion a few months back. Miroku angered her, and she fled to the forest to gather her thoughts. A strong centipede demon took her by surprise, and she blacked out from the blow. When she awoke, she was leaning against a tree, and the demon lay, melted in a pile of green acid a safe distance away. She looked into the sky, and spotted a small whiff of white cloud racing away. Her eyes widened, knowing who had saved her, and her mind was in a constant state of turmoil since that time. She was confused, and intrigued. He not only saved her brother's life, he saved her own. 

"Why does one as strong as you are let that monk weaken you?" A voice roused her from her thoughts. She peered into the reflection of the water, and saw the demon lord standing over her, peering into the same pool. His face held indifference, his manner was cool and calm, as she expected from him.

"What?" She whispered, and jumped to her feet, suddenly angry. "It isn't any of your business!" She gasped and put a hand to her mouth when she realized who she was talking to. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, and she did owe her life and her brother's life to him, not to mention, he could cut her in half with those poisonous claws of his, any time he felt like it. She gazed into his eyes, suddenly aware of his interest, and the nature of the question. 

"Why does that concern you, Sesshomaru? Why do you care?" 

The only change in Sesshomaru's face was the widening of his eyes, but that was for an instant. He stared down at this human, asking himself the same question. Why _did_ he care about this female? Why _did_ he continue to save her, and follow her after that fight against her? Honestly, he was intrigued. Her fighting skills were beyond compare. He held nothing back against her, and she matched him, blow for blow. It was nothing like fighting his brother. He went easy on Inuyasha because, like it or not, he was part of his blood. He looked into her eyes, and saw bravery, fearlessness, and strength, reflecting through them, all in the form of this woman before him. He never fought anyone, man or woman, demon or demoness, who possessed such strength of will and could match him in weaponry-swords at that. The fact that she was only a human, and a woman, surprised him, and he wanted to know more of her. He began to follow her. He began to wonder about her…and he protected her, but she did have a weakness. She cared for someone who didn't deserve her, and she let it break her heart. He thought all of this, as he stared at her. Uncomfortable with thinking about her so much, he turned away, and began walking, cursing his mind, because he knew that like Rin, he had let this woman become a weakness of his, and he hated it, because he hated humans. Rin and Sango were contradictions to his principles. It would be easier to kill the woman than to let her haunt his thoughts, but as the thought skimmed his mind, he knew he would not do it, any more than he would kill the girl he considered his daughter.

"Even the strong are weak in some manner," he stated simply, without emotion as he continued to walk, snickering to himself that even for as strong as he was, he also had weaknesses. This angered Sango, and she stripped her kimono off, revealing her exterminator outfit. She was without her boomerang, but she had her blades.

"Sesshomaru," she growled, as he turned somewhat expectantly, "I told you once not to turn your back on me and I meant it!" She ran toward him, her sword in her hands, ready for battle. 'This will take my mind off of Miroku!' she thought, somewhat gladly as she came within striking distance of the demon lord. He only stood there, looking somewhat bored. He brought tokijin out to ward off her blow. Like before, they fought, blow for blow, swords clanging into the night. Sango realized her chance, and she brought out the blade on the sleeve of her uniform to surprise Sesshomaru, while knocking tojikin out of his grasp. His eyes widened in surprise, but his expression soon replaced itself with the usually boredom as he lashed her arm with his whip. He smirked when he noticed blood coming from the scratch he inflicted. Sango stood back, holding her arm and glaring at Sesshomaru, while she dropped her sword. She quickly dodged when Sesshomaru sent another attack with his whip, but he wasn't prepared when Sango threw her chain around the whip, and forced it out of his hands. She threw the whip into her free hand, intending to use it against the demon lord, but she should have known better. The poison on the whip burnt her hand, with immense pain causing paralyzing her for a split second. But a split second was all Sesshomaru needed. He immediately used his superior speed, and pinned her to a tree by her neck. He still retained the bored look as he looked into her eyes, but Sango noticed something flash through them, but it was quickly gone. What she saw numbed her worse than the pain in her body. 

'Admiration?' she thought, before she let the darkness consume her.

Sesshomaru felt the exterminator go limp in his grasp, and he did something unusual. He let her go, and gently wound his boa around her, and picked her up, bridal style. He summoned his flying cloud, and swiftly headed for his domain. The western lands.


	7. Bloodline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin. **

** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update pretty fast, but real life keeps hindering me. Thanks for the patience! Keep it coming with the questions and reviews! **

**Chapter 6 **

** Bloodline **

Amon walked into the office the morning after the failed hunt. He surveyed the room. Karasuma leaned against the wall, holding a small cup of coffee, clad in her usual gray business suit. Sakaki had his feet on a desk, his arms behind his head in a restful gesture. He quickly put his feet down, and sat, staring at Amon, waiting for orders.

"Where is Robin?" Amon asked as he scanned the room.

"Robin didn't show up this morning." Karasuma answered before taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Neither did Dojima," Sakaki added while Michael smirked. "Well, she usually is late, so she'll probably be here later on."

Michael tapped away at his keyboard, and Amon turned to leave.

"Amon? Don't you want to know anything else on the witch we are supposed to hunt?" Michael asked. Amon peered at him over his shoulder.

"I know enough," was all he said as he strode out of the room. Karasuma, Sakaki and Michael looked in surprise at him.

"Well, I want to know," Karasuma said to Michael. Michael nodded.

"Well, during her school days, she was absent a lot. Her family told the school that she had a variety of diseases, but most of them were diseases older people would have. By all accounts, she should be dead! I don't know what to make of it. She doesn't have any medical records of these illnesses. She hasn't been to the doctor since she was fourteen."

"That's weird. Maybe she didn't like school?" Sakaki suggested.

"Well, that might be, but she did graduate with honors even though she didn't attend school often. There isn't anything here to suggest that she is a witch though. No one in her ancestry had a witch gene, or power of any sort. There isn't anything to suggest that anyone in her family was hiding a power either. I'm stumped. I've searched everywhere, and couldn't find anything, except what I told you. Even Zaizen's personal computer had nothing on it concerning her except that she was high priority. I don't know where else to look." Michael informed them. Karasuma looked thoughtful for a minute, looking at the ceiling, and then put her index finger to her cheek, pondering.

"I wonder what Amon meant by 'he knew enough?'" She asked the other two. They shrugged.

"You know Amon," Sakaki told her.

"Yeah…come with me Sakaki. We'll go and see what we can find out from the girl's family and friends," Karasuma ordered, but Sakaki hesitated.

"Considering last time with that old man, do you think it's wise to question the family? We were all there, and they would know who we were."

"It can't be helped. We'll ask her friends some questions, especially about the strange man who knocked us out. It was dark, and all I remember is long, light-colored hair. We should try to find him. He may also be a witch."

"Whatever you say, Miss Karasuma," Sakaki said as he followed the woman through the door.

Amon stood, staring at the well house. His tall, looming presence didn't go unnoticed however.

"May I help you?" he heard a woman ask. He looked at her over his shoulder, making eye contact. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth as recognition hit her. Then her eyes grew angry. She put her hands on her hips.

"How dare you come back here after what you tried to do to my daughter last night! Why? Why did you try to kill her? Get away from this land, right now, before I call the police. I never want to see you here again!" Mrs. Higarashi stared hotly at him for a few minutes, watching his every move. He slowly turned around, still no emotion on his face. He wasn't surprised however. He knew his aunt had a tremendous temper, especially when someone she loved was threatened. He now knew where she inherited it from.

"I know about the well," was all Amon told Mrs. Higarashi, as he turned and strode through the doors. She followed and watched as he jumped through, and disappeared. Instantly, she was relieved.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt his family. If he can jump through the well without a jewel shard, then he knows of his relationship to Inuyasha. Good." Mrs. Higarashi said to herself, happy that she didn't sense a jewel shard on him. She wondered to herself what relation he was. She turned and walked outside, humming to herself as she went back to her housework.

Amon pulled himself from the well, and took in his surroundings. Everything was exactly the way his grandmother described to him. He knew Robin was here somewhere, even before he saw the charred remains of a demon, just yards from him. He found the small path that led to the village, and started to follow it, remembering the directions his grandmother gave him. Soon, he eyed the village, and continued walking, wondering when Inuyasha would pick up his scent. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Hey! You are one of the ones that tried to hurt Kagome last night, aren't you? How did you get here?" Inuyasha barked.

"Where's Robin?" Amon asked the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha was bringing the sword out of its sheath when the rest of the group emerged from the hut.

"Amon, how did you get here?" Robin asked, walking up to him.

"It seems anyone in my bloodline can travel through the well."

"What are you talking about, anyone of you bloodline!" Inuyasha demanded. Amon stared coldly at him.

"Can't you tell by my scent?" Inuyasha sniffed, and the scent was faintly familiar. His eyes widened, and then narrowed, as he pointed tessaiga at him.

"I don't know who you are, or why you reek of Sesshomaru, but you will die, right now," Inuyasha scowled as he advanced. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the similarities, and also sensed from man's aura, that he didn't mean any harm to the group. Before she could calm the enraged hanyou, she saw Robin furrow her brows, and send fire at him, trying to protect Amon. Inuyasha was furious.

"I told you before, wench, you can't hurt me with your fire!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. I believe that this man doesn't want to hurt us." Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"Whatever wench, I'll kill him just because he smells like Sesshomaru!"

"Oswari!"

_PLUNK! _

Amon smirked, thinking to himself, 'some things never change,' he thought as he remembered his grandmother's description of the two, and Kagome's spell over Inuyasha.

_SMACK! _

The loud ringing of palm meeting flesh caught the attention of the group. Dojima walked through the doors of the hut, yawning and stretching. Miroku walked behind her, sporting a dreamy look, and a very red palm mark on his left cheek.

"I thought that guy was a monk. Don't they take vows of celibacy or something? I've dated some perverted guys, but that one takes the cake! I was sleeping and he was trying to feel me up. Talk about a loser." Dojima told the rest of the group, and walked away from Miroku.

"It was worth it," he said to Dojima, while he just stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

Dojima rolled her eyes, and turned her back on her.

"What about Sango?" Kagome asked Miroku, while she looked at him, very mad at the moment, but used to the monk's lechery.

"Sango?" Miroku opened his eyes, looking as if he forgot something. "Oh yeah, um, well…"

Kagome just shook her head, but before she could question Sango's whereabouts, she heard Dojima shout, military style.

"Ready for orders, Sir!" Dojima stood straight and tall, as a soldier would, and looked straight ahead. The group wondered about her sanity, or lack thereof, when Amon said something that shocked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Robin, did you find a jewel shard? Is that how you arrived here?"

"Yes, I suppose so. A piece must have broken off when Kagome was shot," Robin gave Kagome an apologetic look. "Amon, I think we were mistaken. Kagome isn't a witch. I can't explain it, but we can't take her back to the factory. I know that she has powers, but she isn't corrupt. The man she killed was-"

"Naraku, I know."

"What?" They all said in unison, surprised that Amon knew so much.

"What do you know of the jewel shards and Naraku? How did the STN-J even know I killed that puppet of his?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was beginning to stand up, putting a small flame of fire out that had caught on the end of his hair.

"I know enough. Come Robin, let's go." Amon said as he started to walk back to the well. Inuyasha stopped him.

"Wait, who are you? You reek of Sesshomaru, and you have the same lousy manners he does." Inuyasha studied him closely, while Amon only stared. "What do you mean your bloodline? Did Naraku send you?" Inuyasha held his sword, ready for a fight. Amon stared coldly at him, no expression, no emotion.

"I am a witch hunter from Kagome's time. We were told to hunt her as a witch. In this time, youkai are the powerful race. In our time, it is the witches. When a witch's power awakens, they can't handle it. They go crazy, and they go on a power trip, killing people. That is what we thought happened with Kagome. I was told from birth from my grandmother about a miko whose name was Kagome, and her mate Inuyasha. I assumed the miko was demon also, and since she was from this era, I didn't think the Kagome I was hunting and the Kagome of legend were one in the same, until I saw you disappear through the well. I forgot most of the story, and went to my grandfather's castle, where I was told of the jewel shards and of Naraku. I have only a quarter demon blood in me, so my lifespan is the same as a human's." Amon paused, and looked at Inuyasha. "I have never met the brother of my grandfather, until this moment." Amon answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what this man just said.

"Sesshomaru? You're grandfather? You're an idiot! Sesshomaru hates humans. I'd never believe he'd take one as a mate!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome looked thoughtful.

"Well, he does care for that little girl, Rin. Is she your grandmother?" Kagome asked. Amon ignored her and answered Inuyasha instead.

"Believe what you like. We are going back home. Robin, Dojima, follow me." Amon ordered as he walked to the well. Robin and Dojima looked at each other for a moment, and began to follow, waiting to ask questions later. They knew not to ask Amon too much right now.

"Wait! Amon! Robin! Who is your grandmother?" Kagome asked as they started down the well. Amon looked at her.

"You'll find out in a couple of months. Maybe weeks now. I'll contact you if I find Naraku on our side," Amon answered as he jumped into the well.


End file.
